bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Food Fight (competition)
Food Fight is an underground cooking competition that appeared in Big Hero 6: The Series in the episode of the same name. It is a "dirty" chef competition held in an obscure place. Background It's unknown when Food Fight originally started or even if it's legal, but it had become popular enough for famous chefs like Bolton Gramercy to participate in it. Momakase had been the reigning champion of the competition until she was beaten by Aunt Cass; her office was also located in the place. Overview The place is located in San Fransokyo, in Good Luck Alley, which, according to Hiro and Go Go, is a dangerous place of the city. Felony Carl works as the bouncer along with another unnamed man. Once a fighter is allowed in, they must stand in a platform that is raised into the cooking ring. The Food Fights are always held at night. In every round, the competitors must cook a pre-determined dish within a time limit while utilizing unusual and rare ingredients or in some cases, doing the dish in a particular way, like being blindfolded. Being an extreme competition, cheating is enforced by the rules and thus the fighters can try to ruin their rival's food, slow them down or even trap them. Upon finishing their dishes, the fighters must give them to three judges who will determine the winner. Once it is chosen, the losing competitor must lend their knives to its rival. The events also have crowds witnessing but none of the spectators can intervene with the fighters or they'll be kicked out. History Aunt Cass believed Hiro had gotten into Bot Fighting again since he kept going out at night with excuses (when in reality, he was fighting crime with the rest of Big Hero 6) and thus she decided to go out and find him. Grabbing a set of knives for her own safety and putting them inside her purse, she ended up in Good Luck Alley, where she found Felony Carl and an unnamed bouncer, asking them if the "fight" was in the place they were standing outside of. The bouncer grabbed her bag and saw the knives, believing she was a fighter and affirming it was a "fight", then let her inside. Cass appeared in the cooking ring confused, greeted by Yum LaBouché. Her first fight was against Bolton Gramercy, who earlier that day had insulted her at Lucky Cat Café. Reluctant at first, Cass agreed to fight him but was still unfamiliar with the rules. Although Gramercy kept attempting to ruin her dish, Cass managed to defeat him without even cheating since Gramercy accidentally burnt his own bowl of food. Gramercy found himself forced to give Cass his knives that originally belonged to his nana. Cass said it was not necessary, but LaBouché told her it was the rules and so she had to take them. Felony Carl was amazed at the fact she did not cheat. Later, Cass was back at the Café and admired the knives. Since Hiro kept going out, Cass decided to continue attending Food Fight without his knowledge; she managed to beat every fighter she faced and collected lots of knives, storing them at the Café. Hiro later noticed her unusual behavior: she overslept and opened the Café later than normal, but Cass said she just went out to the movies instead of telling him the truth. Hiro and Baymax decided to follow her one night until she arrived at the place, and became worried when she saw her next opponent would be Momakase, a ninja thief that Big Hero 6 was trying to bring down. Hiro tried to warn his aunt about her, but he and Baymax were kicked out by Felony Carl and the other bouncer because they thought Hiro was messing with Aunt Casst. Regardless, Cass was confident that she would win. Hiro also called his team to arrive to the place and retrieve a gravity disruptor that Momakase had stolen previously. Momakase noticed when the heroes broke into her office and fought her guards, and so she finished her dish quickly and trapped Cass with a net so that she could not deliver her plate to the judges and she could take care of Big Hero 6 in the remaining competition time. At the last moment, Cass managed to deliver her dish thanks to the gravity disruptor's effect that was accidentally turned on, and Momakase was trapped in the net instead. She was later arrested with charges from Alistair Krei, whom she had stolen the disruptor from. Cass apparently stopped attending the Food Fights ever since, but kept all her previous knife sets. Still, she was kind enough to return Gramercy his nana's knives when he asked for them. Trivia *The competition is a parody of popular cooking television shows such as MasterChef or Hell's Kitchen (of which the latter stars and was created by Gordon Ramsay, who in turn is parodied as the character Bolton Gramercy, voiced by Ramsay himself). *Momakase's graphene knives were never seen after her defeat, and were not visible in Cass's large knife collection, so it's unknown if she ever obtained them or not. Gallery Bouncers.png|The bouncers. Food Fight entrance.png Carl and Cass.png Cass UCC 1.png|Cass enters for the first time. YumCass.png UCC Ring.png Cass UCC introduction.png Cass and Yum.png Bolton presented.png|Bolton Gramercy as a fighter. Cass faces Bolton.png Cass vs Bolton.png|Cass faces Bolton. FoodFightIngredients.png Bolton cheat.png Bolton dish ruined.png|Bolton's dish is ruined. Food 1.png|Cass and Bolton's dishes. Cass and Bolton judged.png UCC Judges.png|The judges of the competition. Yum, Cass and Bolton.png|Yum announces Cass as the winner. Carl FF.png|Felony Carl praises Cass. Gramercy Defeated.png|Bolton Gramercy is defeated. YamaMomakase1.png|Mr. Yama meets Momakase at her office. YamaMomakase2.png|Yama confronts Momakase. Cass Competitor 1.png|Aunt Cass faces another challenger. Food 2.png|Another of the dishes prepared for the judges. Judges.png Cass Win.png|Cass wins. Defeated Competitor 1.png|The competitor lends his knives. Toast.png|Cass makes toast with a blowtorch. Cass Competitor.png|Another fighter tries to beat Cass by cheating. Food 3.png Defeated Competitor 2.png|Cass' rival loses. Cass Cake.png|Cass makes cake while blindfolded. Yum Cake.png Cass Winner.png UCC Entrance.png|Hiro follows his aunt to the competition. YamaMomakase3.png|Yama returns to Momakase's place. Momakase Sushi.png|Momakase poisons Yama. Carl and Hiro.png|Carl kicks out Hiro from the competition. Momakase and Aunt Cass.png|Cass faces Momakase. Momakase Sushi UCC.png Sushi Plate.png|Cass' sushi. Momakase Competition.png|Momakase angry at Cass. Momakase Guards.png|Momakase's guards. Momakase Competition 2.png Momakase fight.png|Momakase notices a fight in her office. Momakase Judges.png Momakase traps Cass.png|Cass is trapped. UCC Gravitation.png|The arena is affected by the Gravitational Disruptor. Cass beats Momakase.png|Aunt Cass wins. Momakase gravity 2.png|Momakase tries to attack Aunt Cass. Momakase is trapped.png Trapped Momakase.png|Momakase loses. Category:Places Category:Sports